


Deep Down The Forbidden Forest 禁林深处

by HathorAaru



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Diagon Alley, Hogwarts, M/M, Magical Creature Lestrade, Pre-Relationship, Slytherin Mycroft, St Mungo's Hospital
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2020-01-14 14:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18478111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HathorAaru/pseuds/HathorAaru
Summary: 雷斯垂德救了误入禁林深处的夏洛克，因此不再受到那里的欢迎，麦克罗夫特将他带回了霍格沃茨。





	Deep Down The Forbidden Forest 禁林深处

麦克罗夫特气喘吁吁地拨开挡在眼前的树枝，崭新的龙皮鞋每跑一步都半截陷进堆积多年的松软落叶中，夕阳的金红光辉从密密匝匝的树干间穿过，身后那一轮红色正缓缓接近远方的山脉。他最好赶在天黑前找到夏洛克。

又过了大约十分钟，阳光已经完全看不见了，同样开始模糊难辨的还有脚下海格踩出的小径。

“荧光闪烁。”

麦克罗夫特握紧了魔杖，照明容易吸引到林中的其他生物，他必须加倍小心。然后他听到不远处传来熟悉的属于一个十一岁小男孩的尖细嗓音：“观察！你们这些愚蠢的只看星星不看脚下的——”

“夏洛克！”他真想一个噤声咒扔过去，但马人可不乐意见到巫师在他们的领地使用魔法。他们在夏洛克四周围成一圈，为首的那个已经把手伸向箭筒，听到麦克罗夫特的喊声有几个回过头来看他，他们粗野的眼睛在杂乱的头发下闪着野兽般的光。

麦克罗夫特收起魔杖，苏格兰高地三月的晚风让刚刚跑步时沁出的汗珠变得冰冷，夏洛克隐约嘟哝了一句“多管闲事的胖子”，但麦克罗夫特现在没时间管他。斯莱特林的学生会主席摆出了他能做到的最诚恳的表情：“对不起，我弟弟夏洛克并非有意侮辱你们，请允许我带他离开，我保证不会再让他跑进森林。”他们的首领没有放下弓箭，目光随着麦克罗夫特移动，看他走到空地中央抓住夏洛克的手腕。在他们后方有人开口了：“贝恩，我们从不伤害孩子。”一只手放在麦克罗夫特肩上把他拉到身边，那手很温暖，但麦克罗夫特不由自主地打了个冷战。

“但是这一个看起来已经足够大了。”贝恩朝着麦克罗夫特扬了扬下巴。

拉着他的那个马人又开口了：“不行，他们还是——”

“雷斯垂德，让你留在森林里已经是破例了，别不知好歹。”

麦克罗夫特感觉肩上的手收紧了，箭头对着他，他在犹豫要不要用魔法，夏洛克已经握紧了自己的魔杖。然后雷斯垂德低声说道：“上来。”他把夏洛克拉起来让他爬到自己背上，麦克罗夫特也赶紧坐上去。

“雷斯垂德，你要背叛你的族人吗？”

“反正你们也一直觉得我是异类。”

雷斯垂德话音未落就回过头飞快地跑起来，麦克罗夫特反射性地搂紧雷斯垂德的腰，夏洛克在他们之间终于老实了点。后面的马人似乎一时没反应过来，愣了几秒才开始追。雷斯垂德跑得很快，但背上带着两个人让他有些力不从心，直到血滴在夏洛克头上麦克罗夫特才发现他肩胛处中了一箭，不过雷斯垂德并没减速。幸好这时他们已经能看到森林边缘了，马人们似乎觉得这里离人类居住地太近而没再追上来。

终于跑到海格的南瓜地附近，雷斯垂德喘息着跪在地上，麦克罗夫特赶紧抱着夏洛克爬下来。城堡的窗户中透出灯光，他这才发现雷斯垂德他的同类有点不一样，他的体型要小一些，五官介于少年和青年之间，皮毛在刚刚升起的月亮下是银光闪闪的浅灰色。夏洛克已经急不可耐地开口了，看起来他似乎没受到什么惊吓：“你有独角兽的血统？”躺倒在地的雷斯垂德点点头，冲着小拉文克拉露出一个有气无力的微笑。

“夏洛克，你去大厅找海格过来然后自己吃完饭回宿舍，别太引人注目。”

“什么？我不——”

“快去！”

夏洛克瞪了他一眼朝城堡跑去。

 

从长桌上匆匆下来的海格很快用房梁上的独角兽毛给雷斯垂德打好了绷带，虽然他自己坚持说这点伤一会就会好了根本用不着这样处理。年轻的马人被安置在靠壁炉的软垫上，牙牙很快和他熟络起来，围着他跳来跳去想舔他的脸。

虽然有海格在，但他的小屋离禁林太近让麦克罗夫特有点不放心，他思考了一下因为私闯禁林被关禁闭并被母亲得知的风险，最终还是站到了八楼走廊尽头的巨石兽前。食指点着下巴思考了一下，麦克罗夫特不那么确定地开口：“苹果酥塔。”

石像应声而动，旋转楼梯露出来，带着他来到一扇熟悉的橡木门前，他敲了敲。

“进来。”

穿着深蓝色天鹅绒长袍的校长正在抚摸福克斯的羽毛，看着麦克罗夫特没有丝毫惊讶的神情，也许他对发生了什么确实一清二楚。

尽管如此，麦克罗夫特还是硬着头皮把事情原原本本地复述了一遍，让校袍从不沾一个泥点的大福尔摩斯头发上带着树叶和蛛网讲述自己如何违反校规，他觉得这一定是惩罚的一部分。

好不容易讲完了，麦克罗夫特沉默着等待发落。半月形镜片后那双蓝色的眼睛平静地看着他：“我知道了。那么请和夏洛克·福尔摩斯先生在接下来的一周内每天早上六点去帮助海格教授照顾他的神奇动物们，另外请雷斯垂德先生明天晚上来见我，我想斯普劳特教授会很乐意多个人帮她照顾温室的，口令是梅子布丁。”

没敢提扣分的事，麦克罗夫特在道过晚安后飞快地回到了公共休息室。明天一早他要去拉文克劳塔楼找到夏洛克，带他到海格那完成他们的禁闭。还要告诉雷斯垂德去见校长，梅子布丁，想到这个口令让麦克罗夫特的肚子不悦地抗议胃里没有晚餐的事实，但他实在不想冒着被费尔奇发现的风险半夜溜到厨房要吃的，况且那实在是有失体面。

第二天他拽着起床气发作的夏洛克去了小屋，雷斯垂德已经恢复过来，虽然麦克罗夫特看出他因为不能回到森林有些难过，但他还是开心地和福尔摩斯兄弟打招呼，还说他们可以叫他格雷格。

 

从此霍格沃茨的草药课上多了一位助教，雷斯垂德住在一楼的一间小教室里。弗利维教授给那里施了魔法，教室现在看起来和四月的森林别无二致，地上是一层沾露水的青草，穿过屋顶的树枝透过一道道阳光，偶尔有几只蝴蝶绕着光束飞舞。

麦克罗夫特讨厌斯莱特林因为所在位置而显得昏暗又潮湿的公共休息室和总是拥挤的图书馆，所以当格雷格邀请他去坐坐的时候，他总是爽快地答应，有他在，课间常去雷斯垂德那叽叽喳喳的女生也会少很多。麦克罗夫特知道为什么总有人在雷斯垂德的门口探头探脑，他的相貌和苏格兰森林里的马人并不相似，倒更像他的希腊同类，还有美丽的皮毛和藏在额前乱发里小小的角，他甚至听到过两个女生讨论要不要为了多看看雷斯垂德而在六年级继续选修草药学。麦克罗夫特想到这不由得撇了撇嘴。

今天是周六，他正捧着本书坐在草地上，雷斯垂德在角落里用小刀削一支短笛。虽然麦克罗夫特很快就要面对N.E.W.Ts但他其实并没在复习，而是在寻找将马人变形成人类的方法。他邀请了格雷格暑假去他家做客，虽然路上可以幻影移形，但以他的形态在伦敦活动还是会有诸多不便。麦克罗夫特自己在三年前就是个阿尼玛格斯了，但寻找将这类生物变成人的方法还是难得多，他翻了大半个图书馆也没找到相应的咒语或魔药。

看来只好自己改进了。他合上书起身，雷斯垂德吹掉木屑试了试声音，然后把短笛送给了麦克罗夫特。他握着那小东西穿过走廊，感到它在校袍口袋里微微发热。

一天晚饭后，麦克罗夫特带着一个玻璃瓶去找雷斯垂德。魔药学算他的强项，但他对这药剂能否起作用还是有些拿不准。雷斯垂德倒是很爽快地喝了一大口，“呃——”

麦克罗夫特有些紧张地看着他，然后雷斯垂德马的那部分——也就是说，他的下半身迅速缩小了，马人先生因为失去平衡一屁股坐在了地上，麦克罗夫特得庆幸他准备了解药。

在接下来的两周里他尝试过不同的咒语，有次让雷斯垂德另外长出了人类的腿——彻头彻尾的灾难；另一次他不得不只用后腿不停行走，时间长达三个小时；还有一次在白烟散去后麦克罗夫特看到一只只到他腰那么高的迷你独角兽睁着大大的棕色眼睛盯着他。

接连失败让麦克罗夫特有些沮丧，虽然他觉得自己并没有表现出来但雷斯垂德感觉到了：“没关系麦克罗夫特，你是我见过最聪明的巫师，你只是还需要一些时间。”他拍拍麦克罗夫特的肩膀笑起来：“实在不行我们还有隐形咒。”

终于麦克罗夫特在一本破破烂烂的如尼语读本中看到了类似的魔法，用来将人鱼变成人，他稍微修改了一点然后去雷斯垂德的教室等着他下课回来。

“Centomanitio!”

砰。

一个人类形态且全身赤裸的雷斯垂德站在他面前，麦克罗夫特赶忙挥挥魔杖给他加上一件长袍。

“哇哦！”雷斯垂德低头看看自己：“麦克罗夫特你是个天才！”他尝试迈步却因为不适应这样的肢体而脸朝下栽在草地上，然后他们一同笑了起来。“看来我们还需要一些练习。”麦克罗夫特若有所思地说。

雷斯垂德在人类形态下比麦克罗夫特矮些，虽然比他大了三岁但披上校袍就像个普通学生，还是整天蹦蹦跳跳喜欢惹麻烦的那一类，麦克罗夫特知道自己永远不可能像他一样和皮皮鬼相处融洽。但他也不止一次见过格雷格突然停下脚步望着禁林的方向，神色忧郁，他很遗憾自己对此无能为力。

很快暑假到了，他们等到低年级的考试结束才一起离开，麦克罗夫特让变形好的雷斯垂德抓紧他的手臂，在一阵挤压感过后，他们到达了伦敦。

麦克罗夫特已经收到了魔法部的聘请，于是打算收拾一下福尔摩斯家在伦敦的旧宅。第一次幻影移形也是第一次来伦敦的雷斯垂德兴奋地大呼小叫，麦克罗夫特不得不时刻盯紧他以防止雷斯垂德被路上那些他从没见过的金属大家伙撞到。

对角巷还是那副破破烂烂拥挤又嘈杂的样子，麦克罗夫特不太喜欢人群聚集在狭窄街道上的感觉，但格雷格对这里很有好感，不时会有还穿着黑袍子的霍格沃茨学生冲他打招呼。在展示飞天扫帚的橱窗前，雷斯垂德和所有一年级的小男孩一样贴着玻璃往橱窗里看。

逛了一天后他们回到麦克罗夫特的住所，喝饱了黄油啤酒的雷斯垂德躺在地毯上心满意足地轻轻甩着尾巴，麦克罗夫特坐在沙发上翻着《今日变形术》，小腿挨着格雷格温暖的背脊。

 

雷斯垂德皱着眉坐在沙发上思考，他一直想送点什么给麦克罗夫特，毕竟自己暑假一直赖在他的公寓，但直到新学期快开始了他也没想到合适的礼物，思来想去还是决定去对角巷看看。趁着麦克罗夫特还在意大利出差说要明早才。回来，他有一整天的时间准备，于是格雷格披上公务员先生加了咒语的长袍出门去，虽然在麻瓜眼里可能有点怪异但总比用四条腿在街上跑好多了。

他小心翼翼地穿行在街道上，自从看到一起交通事故后他就有点怕那些汽车，如果人们现在还骑马该有多好。不过他还是顺利到了破釜酒吧，敲了敲那面砖墙，一条熟悉的小巷就出现在他面前。虽然离开学还有几天，但已经有不少父母带着孩子来买书本文具。他也挤进丽痕书店转了转，本想买本《隐形术的隐形书》，因为他觉得很有趣，不过店老板翻了半天也没找到，只好作罢。

 

接下来他走进了摩金夫人大的长袍店，不过麦克罗夫特已经有很多长袍了……他看到过主卧那个大衣柜，挂满了长袍、旅行斗篷和麻瓜制作的三件式西装，而且麦克罗夫特的衣服也比店里的布看起来更加高档，雷斯垂德摇摇头走了。他在经过魁地奇精品店时忍不住看了看，不过麦克罗夫特对这项运动没有其他巫师那么大的兴趣，所以他很快离开了展示着飞天扫帚的橱窗。接下来是古灵阁，他在霍格沃茨的工资还没有多到需要存在里面的程度，不过麦克罗夫特倒是有自己的金库。转角处是那家总是很挤的笑话商店，他觉得麦克罗夫特不会喜欢那里的东西不过还是决定进去看一看。

雷斯垂德不得不紧紧拽住长袍防止它被某些人踩到掉下来，铺子里满是叽叽喳喳的孩子们摆弄着各种各样的稀奇玩意儿，到处都五颜六色闪闪发亮，他觉得自己被晃得晕乎乎的。不远处有个冒着白烟的柜子，他好奇地走过去，发现那是个冰柜，上面一排排的似乎是……蛋糕？包装盒上的文字他看不太懂，不过一个红头发的店员及时出现了，冲着他挤挤眼睛：“巧克力味的，送喜欢的人吗帅哥？”麦克罗夫特是他的朋友，他当然喜欢自己的朋友，似乎没什么问题。于是格雷格点点头，晕头转向地被拉去付了钱，回过神来他已经拎着袋子站在巷子口了。

他应该会喜欢吧，毕竟麦克罗夫特在学校时就喜欢吃甜点，虽然为了控制体重甜甜圈和布丁每次都只吃半个。雷斯垂德这么想着，顺着下班时间熙熙攘攘的伦敦街道走回去。

 

没想到麦克罗夫特晚上就回来了，于是雷斯垂德在晚饭后把蛋糕端上了桌，他不知道为什么自己的脸有点热乎乎的：“给你的礼物麦克，谢谢你——帮我，这么多事。”麦克罗夫特微笑着摇摇头表示没关系，不过仍然探究地看着他。虽然雷斯垂德已经能做点简单的饭菜，但他绝不可能在三天之内学会用烤箱烤蛋糕。而且夏洛克之前对他体重的评论也令人记忆犹新，他有些迟疑地拿起甜点匙。格雷格像看出了他在想什么一样：“别想夏洛克那小混蛋的胡说八道，你一点也不胖，我能带着你跑四十英里，快吃。”

麦克罗夫特看似随意地问了一句：“我记得对角巷里没有卖这个的，是在麻瓜的店里买的吗？”“不，是在韦斯莱——”

麦克罗夫特在听到这个名字的时候想及时把刚刚咽下那一口吐出来，但已经晚了，他清晰地感觉到蛋糕在味蕾上留下巧克力和奶油的味道，接着从他的食道滑下……

在格雷格略带惊恐的眼神中麦克罗夫特用拜伦勋爵都会为之颤抖的丰沛感情大声感叹到：“啊！格雷格！你是梅林的杰作！”

 

半人马先生在连续不断的对他眼睛、头发、皮毛和角的赞美声中披上长袍把小公务员连夜拖到圣芒戈。他实在不敢动麦克罗夫特的魔药柜，万一用错了解毒剂情况更糟了怎么办？幸好问明情况的治疗师干脆利落给麦克罗夫特灌了一小瓶药剂，说他只是接触了爱情魔药，实在不放心的话可以留院观察一晚，虽然她觉得不会有什么问题。

治疗师离开前意味深长地看了雷斯垂德一眼，留下轻飘飘的一句：“其实，韦斯莱兄弟的蛋糕效果并没有这么夸张。”雷斯垂德没明白她是什么意思，在走廊里站了一会挠挠头发决定在麦克罗夫特床边睡一觉，已经过了半夜，那就早上再回去吧。

麦克罗夫特看着趴在他床边睡得迷迷糊糊的格雷格，深棕色的卷发上镀着一层银白月光，“格雷格？”

“唔……嗯？”

“我仍然想说你是梅林的杰作。”

“你也是，麦克罗夫特。”


End file.
